Medical instruments and equipment that are exposed to biological contaminants require microbial decontamination between uses. It is know to microbially decontaminate medical instruments and equipment in washers by exposing the medical instruments or equipment to a liquid microbial decontaminating solution. Known washing systems for microbial decontamination of medical instruments and equipment typically include baskets or racks that retain the various equipment or instruments to be cleaned. The baskets or racks are usually movable within the washer to facilitate loading and unloading of the washer. It is also known to have spray heads mounted to the movable racks or baskets to direct the microbial decontaminating solution over the instruments therein. Some type of fluid connection is therefore required between a stationary fluid inlet line on the washer and a movable fluid line on the rack or basket, or between the stationary fluid inlet line on the washer and some accessory used within the washer.
The present invention provides a fluid connection that is quick and easy to connect and disconnect in a washer for microbially decontaminating medical, surgical or veterinary instruments or equipment.